


Midorijima High

by Mimi_Cosmic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Gen, High School AU, M/M, dmmd - Freeform, fluff will be present, it'll be like one giant happy family, maybe some smut??, minkuri? kounoi, mizusei? probabaly, most likely going to include aoren, there is PLOT suprizingly, yes im going to include all of the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Cosmic/pseuds/Mimi_Cosmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has had to leave everything he knew behind because of a certain doppelganger that is unfortunately his younger brother, sly. Thanks to him, both of them have had to pack up and sent away to a different school, Midorijima High.<br/>Aoba suspects that his year as a sophomore there will be nothing but boring school work, no friends, and hopefully no sly getting them both expelled--once again.<br/>Aoba couldn't have been more wrong.<br/>He surprisingly ends up with more friends than he bargained for, gets into a few unwanted situations, and definitely stumbles into some detentions along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorijima High

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking on this!  
> this is my frist fanfic in the dmmd community so hopefully it isn't too bad '-' please be sure to tell me if the characters are OOC or what you think! literally you an insult me i just want it to be a decent work, give me some helpful criticism back i don't mind.  
> yes i'm going to include all of the characters, and when i say all i mean all of them so if you don't see your fav in this chapter just wait i am getting to that lmao.  
> romance is not going to be the main focus here, though there are going to be some relationships and possibly smut? i'm thinking about it.  
> anyways thanks for clicking hopefully you like!

 

Loud chatter about his peer’s classes and friends filled the air around him. Students in their respected uniforms filled the cafeteria and the smell of food stuck to the air like wet clothes to a body. He supposed the chatter should’ve been a comforting sound, but all he could feel was loneliness and desire to be anywhere else but there.

Aoba sighed to his pasta as he poked it around with his fork, his head resting on his other hand. He glanced around the busy and noisy cafeteria as if expecting someone to sit down and keep him company, though he knew perfectly well he was going to be alone for the remainder of the lunch period.

The whole entire day he had been alone except for a few people stopping to point out, “you’re the new kid right?”, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. His blue hair could be picked out easily from a crowd, and he was pretty sure there was no one else with blue hair at his school with the exception of his freshman brother, sly. But Aoba was a sophomore, and he was pretty sure his younger brother would have no problem with making friends on the first day, opposite of Aoba. Though they would probably all be friends who would be more than willing to get him in trouble, or do illegal things with him. Sly was part of that crowd, and he usually dragged Aoba into it too, despite Aoba’s complaints to sly. Heck, Sly was the whole reason why he was in this position right now; that smirking grin and do-now-think-later attitude.

_Well at least the food isn’t as bad as the last cafeteria,_ the lonely sophomore thought as he studied his food with a pang of jealousy and maybe remorse for his brother.

Aoba shifted his mind to other things and looked around at the people at his table. Or rather, the person who sat two seats next to him. it was some blond headed kid who had brought his laptop to lunch. He had been typing on it nonstop, his green eyes not bothering to look at the keys his fingers were hitting. Aoba was pretty sure he was breaking the school uniform with his many piercings and the hat that covered his blonde head. He also wondered if the laptop was allowed as well, since he was the only one with one, although so far no one had said anything to him.

He looked like he was a sophomore too, but Aoba wasn’t really sure.

The more he watched the pierced student type, the more curious he was about what was on the screen that caused him to be so intently focused. Aoba knew it wasn’t good to spy on people and invade their privacy, but it he didn’t exactly notice when he started leaning back for a better view of the screen. Besides--he was bored and lonely. He slowly leaned back further trying to see what the boy was typing at, but suddenly the typing hands stopped flying. Aoba froze as his heart did a little flip.

 Oops.

 A Green iris flickered over to meet Aoba’s startled haze ones.

“What are you doing.”

“uh-I-um…you..i was just wondering what you typing at..you seemed really focused.” Aoba stuttered out embarrassedly. He scolded himself for being so unprepared to answer, but mainly because he wasn’t expecting to get caught so easily. The boy kept staring at Aoba silently, making Aoba more than a bit uncomfortable, causing him to shift his eyes downwards, a few awkward seconds passing.

A small snicker was the boy’s only response, and just like that, he got back to typing his hands away, as if the encountered never happened. Aoba was confused if he was going to respond, but after a solid 6 seconds of nothing, he figured not and turned back to his cold pasta.

_That scared the shit out of me…_

Aoba was pretty sure his heart was not supposed to still be beating this hard after saying one sentence. A few minutes passed of Aoba eating and poking his pasta, mulling over every word that had been exchanged between them, wondering where exactly he went wrong.

_Well that was rude._

The boy’s cold demeanor made him agitated, but he wasn’t exactly sure why when he was the one poking in his privacy. Maybe it was because he didn’t even bother to answer, making Aoba feel even less important than he already did.

_He could have at least answered me properly. I got worked up over nothing._

Suddenly the bell sounded, startling Aoba out of his thoughts. He realized the people around him were cleaning up and leaving, so he gathered his trash and began to make his way to the garbage can, giving one last glance to the blonde haired kid, still typing away, not bothering to move.

“First days suck…” he mumbled quietly to himself as he moved towards his locker. He fumbled with the lock, eventually opening it. He already had a bad morning. His stupid guide kept getting stopped by random giggling girls and he always stopped and chatted with them. And though they asked who Aoba was, it was obvious they cared more for his guide than for him. What was his name again? kokou? Kaoru? It had a “k” sound in it, Aoba knew that. Speaking of which, where exactly was that good-for-nothing guide? Aoba tried to think of him being a good guy, but it was kind of hard to when every five seconds he stopped to talk to someone else. Either way he was one of the only people Aoba had an actual conversation with besides Mr. No-response-blonde-guy. And that didn’t really count exactly anyways.

“Yo, Aoba!” Aoba stopped his complaining, turning his head to the direction of his name. Speak of the devil; it was the guide.

“Oh, hey um…you” what the heck was his damn name? it is a mystery.

“I’m supposed to take you to your next class, as you probably guessed already” he chuckled.

“Which class is that again?”

“English with Mrs. Yoshie. I can’t stand the language, but at least she doesn’t grade heavily. Meet me by the water fountain when you get your books? See ya!” Aoba didn’t even have time to respond before he dashed off to his locker, which by the way, was surrounded with giggling girls. Aoba nearly palmed his face at the care freeness of the student, but turned to his locker anyways, grabbed his books and shuffled along.

He could sort of see why exactly he was so liked. Not only was he pretty attractive, but he was good at keeping conversations going and cracking jokes, as he experienced earlier on that day. He was a pretty funny guy to say the least. It was just annoying at how he was always talking to girls and flirting, which kind of reminded Aoba of his younger brother.

Aoba waited awkwardly at the water fountain, straining his ears as he tried to pick up on his guide’s name. Aoba couldn’t see how it was so hard for him to remember one guys name when he had literally been with him the whole day. And they had literally been stopped 50 times too. Oh well. Sooner or later he would pick up on it. He hoped.

“Yo! Sorry I took so long I had to talk to some people.”

“Ah, it’s okay” Aoba said that but he was kind of used to it by now, anyways.

“Alright let’s go!” Aoba followed after the sophomore sporting the school’s varsity jacket. Now that Aoba had thought of it, His guide had very memorable features (unlike his name). He had black hair that was kept back in a low side ponytail; it almost had a blue tint to it as well. Olive skin, Scarlet eyes, and strong eyebrows. Aoba could definitely tell he was Japanese just like you could with most of the other students in the school.

 Some were obviously foreigners, like the blonde headed kid he had seen at lunch. He had seen a few others too, like that huge student with the dark skin and the brown hair. He really was huge, probably 6 foot 3 or something like that and looking like he could probably beat the living hell out of anyone. He stayed away from that student.

Now that Aoba thought of it what was it with kids and breaking the dress code? He was pretty sure the long hair, hats, and piercings were not allowed. Was this like those free for all American high schools he saw in movies with no enforced rules?

“Hey- um uh….”

“Hmm? Yeah?” the talkative guide flicked his eyes over to Aoba, his eyebrows raised, and grew closer so he could hear the blue-haired boy over the locker slamming and hallway chatter.

“Is long hair allowed here or what? I keep seeing guys with long hair and piercings everywhere?”

“Well they’re supposedly against the rules but I’ve never seen anyone get in trouble for them. Even when Principle Toue is around too”, he chuckled, “well I guess if a teacher hated you, they could use it as an excuse to write you up or give a detention. Don’t worry about it though, that’s rare. It happened to me once, although.”

“Huh, really? What did you do?”

“Nothing much, I guess. I just talk too much in class and it got on his last nerve” the guide shrugged, and Aoba gave a chuckle which earned a questioning look from the other.

“You don’t exactly seem the type to get in trouble a lot?”

“Oh yeah, y’know my mom was totally pissed! I just wanted to talk about which American team was going to win the Super Bowl…Well actually it was more like betting but…ahem uh I guess sometimes these things just happen” he finished looking a bit embarrassed as he twiddled a piece of his hair between his thumb and index finger.

Honestly, Aoba wasn’t even surprised at the fact that what he got in trouble for was talking. I mean wasn’t it pretty obvious this guy couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his life? And it was pretty clear he was a sports fan of something, why else would you have a varsity jacket. Those things were expensive, especially for Aoba who could hardly keep a job for longer than a week.

He grimaced at the thought of his last job, an ice-cream shop.

These thoughts aside, what did surprise him was the fact that this confident, strong-looking jock could be embarrassed. Maybe he wasn’t all what he seemed to show everyone else and it was just a façade.  Who knows.

“oh okay that makes sense. What about the piercings?” Aoba asked anyways, though he had no intentions of sticking any metal in himself. He was just wondering from the blonde student at lunch.

The guide’s face flickered back to his usual interested and smiling face, “it’s the same there too. MHS is pretty lenient about looks. Well I guess I wouldn’t say lenient, it’s more like nobody really cares.”

“MHS?”

“Midorijima High School. No one wants to say the full thing its long”

“oh I should’ve guessed.”

“you afraid of getting written up because of your blue locks?” he joked, a toothy grin on his face.

“well, considering I got kicked out of my last school, I’d like to stay away from trouble”

“you got kicked out? Dang, harsh. What happened?” he asked interestedly, though Aoba had no desire to go into detail about that. His eyes flickered over to the side and he contemplated how to answer. Fortunately the jock could take a hint and didn’t force Aoba to spill.

“Ah, well don’t worry about it! As long as you don’t do anything crazy you should be fine!” the sophomore laughed and slapped his hand strongly on Aoba’s back, and he could have swore he was about to fall down from just that. Maybe Aoba was right about the whole not-being-what-he-showed-everyone-façade thing, but that didn’t make him any less irritating either way.

“Ahaha….right” the smaller male laughed awkwardly, his mind flicking over to his look-alike younger brother. He just hoped no one was going to mistake him for sly and get him in trouble. Or that Sly in general just didn’t get into trouble.

Hopefully here things wouldn’t end up the same way they had before.

**Author's Note:**

> eh this is my first fanfic in the dmmd community so hopefully that first chapter wasn't too sucky  
> make sure to comment what you thought!  
> my tumblr is http://mimi-cosmic-cat.tumblr.com/ if you want to find me!
> 
>  
> 
> ahah stupid jock koujaku lost all his money betting on American football.


End file.
